


Lines Crossed

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gift, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This had to be crossing some lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for my bestie, [Kendra](http://stickofglue.tumblr.com)!

Surely this was against the rules? There should be a line that angels can’t cross when it comes to humans. God might have told the angels to love the humans, but Dean was completely sure that this was not what was meant by that command. 

If there was a line, then an angel having his tongue up a human’s ass had to be crossing it.

Dean’s hands bundled the sheets of the motel bed so tightly that his knuckles were white as paper. He could barely catch his breath, and he was absolutely positive that the sheets were completely ruined because of the huge damp spot from where his precome has been dripping for the past ten minutes.

Ten minutes. Ten minutes should be way too long for a mouth to be on anything, but somehow Castiel was managing it. Managing to keep Dean right on the edge for six hundred seconds. 

God, all Dean wanted was to come, to wrap his fist around his cock. Considering how hard he was, it would only take a stroke, one simple movement of the wrist and he’d be completely spent, thrown over the edge into oblivion. But as it was, Castiel was apparently a sadistic bastard, his wrists pinned to the bed with Grace to keep him from touching himself.

A sob ripped from Dean’s throat as Castiel suddenly changed up. His tongue was still pointed, still fucking his ass with slow movements, but there was something else. Dean could feel a pressure against his prostate, a pressure that was most certainly not the end of the angel’s tongue.

Castiel was using his Grace to literally fuck him.

That thought sent Dean over the edge, and he finally, finally, came, his back bowing in an impossible arch, his fingers clawing against the sheets as he all but screamed. Air couldn’t get into his body quickly enough, his chest heaving from his collapsed position on the bed.

The invisible pressure against his wrists disappeared, instead being replaced by soothing presses of Castiel’s lips. He kissed Dean’s eyelids next, and then slid their mouths together in a comforting gesture as their fingers entwined.

No words were spoken, no loving phrases exchanged. They simply smiled at each other. Because that line, too, was crossed long ago.


End file.
